


Captain WAC

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're part of a combat company of WAC who keeps running into Easy Company





	Captain WAC

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: George Luz requests where the reader is basically maybe a member of the WAC or something and keeps running into Easy Company in the field when she is absolutely covered in mud and completely dishevelled, but George is pretty much just always in absolute awe of her xxx - anon

You had been one of the first to sign up for the WAC, this war was yours to fight as well and you weren’t going to sit around and do nothing. You were the only one in your town to sign up but that hadn’t bothered you, the other girls in your platoon became some of your closest friends.

Training was difficult but you were motivated to keep going, so many people were against women fighting that it made you want to succeed just to spite them, you worked hard and moved up quickly through the ranks until they made you lieutenant. Your company, King Company, was one of the best in the entire WAC and all of you were proud of that fact. None of you knew where you would be shipped out to, they were just going to send you where they needed you the most.

At first you had heard rumours that you would be sent to Japan but before you knew it D-Day was approaching and you knew that you were being sent to Europe. Your company would be on one of the boats headed for Utah or Omaha beach, you knew the whole operation by hand, you would be storming the beach whilst the paratroopers jumped in and cut off the German guns to let you link up into one continuous beach head.

You and your girls had been given the task to try and get past the German lines to help the paratroopers take the guns, you all loaded into the ships and then smaller boats when you got closer to the border. All around you the men had been praying or trying to distract themselves, you stayed with your platoon and tried to keep your nerves in check.

As you approached you saw people all around you being shot down dead on the beach before they even made it up, it was a bloodbath. “Stay low,” you ordered your platoon, “Keep your heads low and don’t attract attention to yourself, we need to get past that line,” you pointed to the tree line, “Good luck.”

You and your girls hopped out of the boat and into the low tide, the water was already stained red from the blood of the wounded and dead soldiers you had rode in with. You crouched down low and the second you hit the beach you lay face forward on the ground and began to slowly army crawl upwards.

Other men around you tried to run and got shot down, all around you men lay dead or severely wounded and calling out for corpsmen or their mothers. You gulped and willed yourself forward, at that moment in time you had no idea if any of your company was still alive or not as you couldn’t see any of them in your peripheral vision but you vowed that you weren’t going to die on that beach.

You crawled slowly so that any German sniper wouldn’t notice you moving and shoot you, it seemed like an eternity but you managed to reach the top of the beach. There was forestry and trees that you hid in for cover, facing around you kept yourself small and scanned the beach for the girls. It was hard to make it out but you saw most of your platoon had been following your actions and were slowly crawling up to meet you, you had trained them well.

When they all made it up to you you quickly looked back to see if anyone was behind, you couldn’t see anyone in your company still alive and trying to get to you so you ordered them to move out. As quietly as possible you moved around the German troops, you wanted to shoot them all right there but that wasn’t your objective, you all managed to get through the forest without being seen.

Taking a quick look at your surroundings you led your company in the direction Battalion HQ should have been. After a few minutes of walking through fields you saw a barn with lots of soldiers hanging around outside on haystacks, as you walked up they began to notice you and your company walking up and stared at you.

Looking down at yourself you realised that you were covered in sea water, sand and blood, much like the rest of your girls. That was war for you. “Stay over here, I’ll find someone in charge,” you told them and your company happily sat down around a large haystack. You looked over at what was left of your company, your closest friends Amelia Russell and Dolores Laurens had both made it along with a hefty majority of the other good fighters like Bennett, Galloway, Joyce and Clarke. You counted yourself lucky after seeing how many men had died and were still dying on the beach.

You walked further into the barn and saw a paratrooper with floppy brown hair and a radio on his back, “Excuse me, do you know who’s in charge here?” you asked him.

He turned round to face you and opened his mouth in what you assumed was shock, he nodded slowly, “Yeah, follow me,” he said and he began to lead the way, “I’m George Luz, by the way.”

You smiled thankfully, “Y/N Y/L/N,” you told him just as he brought you to Strayer. “Sir, me and my company are here for wherever you need us.”

Strayer nodded, “Dog company is about to head out to help Easy company, tag along,” he ordered.

“ Yes sir,” you nodded and jogged out to your company.

“Hey, Lieutenant,” you heard a voice beside you, “I’m in Easy company, mind me coming with you?” George asked.

You shook your head, “Not at all, this way,” you brought him over to your company. “Alright girls we’re heading out. Bring any weapons and ammo you have let’s move.”

Your company along with George and Dog Company all headed out to help Easy Company, you moved along the trenches until you found Winters and his men and helped provide suppressing fire whilst Dog company took the last gun.

When the mission was over you breathed a sigh of relief, your mind flashed back to the carnage you had seen on the beach but pushed it aside. Within an hour you had received orders to move out, you didn’t get a chance to talk to the Easy Company men you had fought with before you were being piled onto the back of a truck and driven off.

—

You fought wherever the army needed you, you no longer knew what it meant to not be covered in some form of mud or blood. Sooner than you would have ever expected you were sent in to help Easy Company again, in fact only a week later. Your company’s captain had been killed on D-Day so you were in command of the company until they officially brought someone in or promoted you.

Just as you arrived Dog and Fox Company retreated leaving Easy company exposed on their own. You wasted no time in splitting your company in half and sending them in to replace the lost flanks, racing forward you dodged bullets and dropped into the first foxhole you came into.

The men seemed startled by your sudden appearance and screamed when you practically landed on top of them, “Sorry!” you screamed over the sound of gunshots, “I’m here to help!”

“Lieutenant Y//LN?” one of them asked.

You glanced at him, “Luz, right?”

He nodded, “Keep shooting!” you yelled and started firing at the German line along with him and the other guys in his foxhole.

After a moment the German gunfire eased off, “They’re reloading, hit them with whatever you’ve got!” you ordered them. You took that as an opportunity to jump out of the foxhole and move down the line to Winters and back to your company. You didn’t notice George watching you go off with a look of awe on his face until he was snapped back into the battle and began firing his gun once more.

When all seemed lost and you were sure you were going to lose this fight the Shermans came rolling through and took out the German tanks like it was nobody’s business. After it was over you met up with your company, a few had been killed in the battle but most of you were still alive.

This time you weren’t given orders to move on straight away, in fact you were being shipped back to England with the rest of the paratroopers which you didn’t mind because you needed a break and a shower.

—

“I just don’t get why she’s so special,” Cobb complained bitterly.

Perconte rolled his eyes, “She ain’t special, she’s a lieutenant. She’s allowed to give us orders,” he threw his bet into the centre and George nodded in agreement.

“You guys know why she’s here right?” Cobb asked.

“Why?” George asked dryly.

Cobb shrugged, “Because she’s looking for a husband. You know all them WAC types are just here cause that’s where the men are, just a bunch of whore’s,” he said casually.

“Woah, hey!” Skip protested along with most of the other guys sitting around the circle.

“Not cool,” Malarkey shook his head.

George scoffed, “Even if you think that you can’t deny she’s good at what she does,” he defended you. “Just like the rest of her company,” he added after a moment.

Cobb rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

—

You would have liked to spend more time with the Easy guys but you were being sent to different bases and all your time was taken up by training. By the time you finally would have got a pass to go out to town you got new orders that you were moving out.

The paratroopers would be jumping into the Netherlands for Operation Market Garden but your company was being sent elsewhere in Europe. Whilst they made the jump you were sent to help fight alongside troops in Italy, in England the men had been lumped with lots of replacements that were young, fresh and naïve. Unfortunately, there were no replacements in your company because obviously there were less women wanting to fight and they weren’t being drafted by the government.

So while they regained numbers yours only grew smaller with every battle and you hoped that you continued down a lucky road because you couldn’t bare to lose any more friends to the war.

—

When Easy company arrived in Eindhoven they were greeted by a parade of people who shoved food at them and young girls practically throw themselves at them all whilst bright orange banners hung from every available surface.

A girl had grabbed George and kissed him before moving on into the crowd, he had been stunned at first but then an image of you flashed in his mind and it felt wrong to be kissing these women. He knew that it didn’t make sense but he couldn’t help it, so when the women came at him he would push them away as best as he could.

“Hey, you got a sweetheart at home you didn’t tell us about?” Guarnere asked when he noticed George dodging their advances.

George scoffed, “Nope, just not interested in any of these girls,” he shrugged.

Bill looked at him like he had grown three heads, “Okay,” he said slowly and got lost in the crowd but George couldn’t shake the image of you dropping into his foxhole covered in mud and shouting orders in the heat of the battle.

—

King Company was being driven into Bastogne whilst the rest of the WAC’s were scattered over Europe and the Pacific, from what you heard your would be holding the far end of the line while the 506th held the rest of it. At this point you had lost two thirds the women you had started with, King Company originally consisted of 130 women and now you were down to 40. You had been promoted to Captain and you were now fully in charge of those who remained, Dolores had been killed back in Italy but Amelia was still by your side which you were thankful for.

You could already feel the cold seeping through your clothes and into your bones, you had all come straight from Italy which only made the cold feel worse. You breathed on your fingers to try and warm them up but it was no use, none of you had any winter supplies but you knew that was the same for all the soldiers about to go into the front lines.

“We’re over here girls,” you led them through the heavy snow. The fog was thick and it was hard to see what was in front of you, the German lines were practically meters away from yours and you were on constant alert.

“Okay, let’s dig some foxholes,” you all spread out and began digging at the frozen ground. You dug as fast as you could, constantly flicking your eyes up to check for any oncoming German attack.

After what must have been hours you finally had a deep enough foxhole to share with Amelia and you both hopped in. Without the force of the wind it was slightly warmer but your fingers and toes still felt numb.

When the first barrage hit you curled in on yourself and stayed down in your foxhole, there was nothing you could do but wait it out. Distantly you thought about the men of Easy company, how many of them had made it to this point? What was happening to them all the way down the line.

You couldn’t help but think of a particular soldier with warm brown eyes and floppy hair. George had been the first Easy man you had spoken to and he had kept you and the other girls laughing when you had met up in England.

—

It had been almost a month, during that time you had experienced war like never before. Every day the Germans were hitting you with mass amount of artillery and you couldn’t even fire back. The 40 girls you had come in with were now down to 21, some had been injured badly and taken off the line and others had been killed in the attack.

Either way you were spread out even thinner than before, the only way to save your flank was to spread out into the foxholes that had been dug and sleep in them alone. This hadn’t been such a good plan because without the extra body warmth of another person it was even colder.

Sure you had managed to scrounge up a few coats and scarves from town and some of the other companies down the line but nothing that could help out much. On a particularly cold night some of the girls died from the cold in their foxholes, others got severe pneumonia and were taken back into Bastogne to be looked after. Your numbers were down more than ever and you knew it wasn’t going to get any better. Each day you lost close friends, you didn’t know which was worse- them dying before you could get to them, or getting to them but not being able to stop it.

—

You had been right, the few of you who were left had gathered around to go over the plans the higher up had sent down when they started firing. You had been one of the lucky few to jump in a foxhole in time, in that attack you lost most of them including Amelia. Only you and five others had made it.

After the attack you had all gathered around in one foxhole, “Alright, girls, now’s not the time to think about this. We’ve lost so many already I don’t want to lose any of you too, alright,” you spoke softly and ran a hand over your face.

“I should have called it earlier but we’re leaving this position, we’ll move on down the line and hook up with one of the 506th companies. Gather whatever we have left, we’re moving out in 20 minutes.”

With that you walked away, you knew it wouldn’t take that long but you needed time to yourself. You had lost all of your closest friends to this war and it was your fault, you should have made the call to retreat sooner but you had been too determined.

You started packing up your guns and ammo and noticed how dirty your hands were. They were stained with blood and mud, a painful reminder of all those you had lost. When you were done you met up with the five girls and you all slowly walked down the line in silence, each of you thinking about the friends you had lost.

The first company you met up with was Easy company, “Wait around here,” you said softly then made your way over to ‘battalion’ which was just Winters and Nixon’s foxhole.

“Captain Winters?” you asked as you approached, seeing him going over some maps.

He looked up at you, confused as to why you were there. “We were down the line but we lost so many we had to retreat, I thought it would be best if we offered our services here instead,” you explained.

Winters nodded, “How many do you have let?”

“Six, including me,” you told him and Nixon let out a low whistle from beside the two of you.

“They hit you pretty hard?” Nixon asked.

You nodded, “No harder than here, we only came in with forty.”

“Alright, you and your company go find a place to stay with the men. I’m sure they’ll sort you out.”

“Thank you,” you nodded at them both then left to move out to the rest of Easy with the other five in your company.

It wasn’t a long walk, foxholes were dotted around and you could see each of them had men in who were all shivering and talking quietly amongst themselves. “Find any foxhole that’s got space to spare, we can’t afford to be picky,” you told your girls and they all nodded and spread out to find foxholes they could stay in.

After a minute of wandering in the snow you saw a foxhole that had only two people in in and dropped into it without a second thought. The two men looked up from their conversation when you plopped down next to them, a look of recognition falling on their faces.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N?” one of them asked

“It’s actually captain now. Luz is that you?” you squinted, “I didn’t recognise you with the whole,” you gestured at your face to mean the beard that he had grown and he chuckled.

“Keeps me warm,” he shrugged with the same easy smile on his face that you remembered. “You remember Perco, right?”

You nodded, “How are you, Frank?”

“Good, what are you doing here?”

“Rest of my company got hit, I’m here with just five of them to help you guys out. We were all that’s left so it made sense,” you sighed and took your helmet off your head. Your hair was all dishevelled, pieces of it had come loose from the bun you usually wore and fell across your face which was also covered in mud.

“I’m sorry about your company,” George gave you a sympathetic look.

“War is hell,” you tried to lighten the situation but it just ended up sounding bitter. “Wasn’t anything I could do,” you swallowed, knowing that you could have retreated earlier to save them but what was done is done and you couldn’t change it now.

You licked your chapped lips, “What about you lot? How’s things here?”

Perconte shrugged and wrapped his coat tighter around himself, “Same as every other day.”

Their foxhole was only just big enough for the three of you to fit in, thankfully they were both fairly short men. You were squeezed in next to George which if you were being honest with yourself you didn’t mind a bit, and not just because it was a ‘warm’ body to steal heat from.

The three of you sat in silence, or rather they talked amongst themselves whilst you tuned out. All you could think about was the friends you had lost along the way, and it seemed like the war was nowhere near ending. You began to wonder if you would even make it out of this alive.

The Germans began firing at you again and you blindly reached out to shove your helmet back on your head and stay low in the foxhole, your heart beating rapidly as artillery flew overhead and hit the trees all around you scattering large splinters all across the ground.

You don’t know when it happened but at some point your hand found George’s and you held his hand tightly for the rest of the barrage, his hand was the only thing keeping you steady in the chaos and anarchy of it all.

The fire stopped and you resisted the urge to jump out of your foxhole to help the men crying out for a medic and to see if what little remained of King Company were all still alive, sure enough only a few minutes later they started bombing you again. You squeezed George’s hand tight and he held yours just as tightly

Eventually it stopped and a sinister silence settled over the forest, you kept a tight hold of George’s hand, not ready to let go just yet. Frank didn’t notice your joined hands and if he did he chose not to mention it, when you were sure that it was all over you untangled your fingers from George’s and didn’t notice the mildly hurt expression on his face. “I’m going to check the others are okay,” you explained then clambered somewhat ungracefully out of the foxhole.

Once you were out of earshot Perconte turned to George, “So that’s the girl you like, huh?” he asked, sounding more excited than he had about anything in weeks.

George let out a forced laugh, “What? No? Besides she’s a captain and she doesn’t like me like that. And even if she did it wouldn’t matter because I don’t like her like that,” he rushed.

Perconte raised one eyebrow, “Uh huh,” he said, unconvinced.

You walked past a few foxholes until you came across one with a figure you recognised, “Hey, Bennett, boys,” you greeted them as you perched at the edge of their foxhole.

“Captain,” Bennett nodded at you, Malarkey and Skip saying hi as well.

“You know where the other girls are at?” you asked.

“I think they went down that way,” Bennett pointed in the direction you were headed.

“Thanks, keep these to in line, yeah?” you smirked and the boys let out indignant noises.

Bennett huffed a laugh, “Always.”

You gave them all a small smile then headed on down the line. Further on you found Clarke in a foxhole with the medics, Joyce with Guarnere and Toye. Bailey, Adams and Moore had found foxholes with Easy guys who’s names you didn’t know but faces you recognised. For now, everyone was safe.

—

After new years you moved further up into Foy, Easy Company was under Dike’s command and whenever he was around the two of you butted heads. Even though you ranked higher than him he refused to recognise that authority just because you were a woman and it irritated you to no end, thankfully George was always nearby to crack a joke or do an impression that helped you relax somewhat. You were just thankful that Dike had no official command over what was left of King Company and he couldn’t put your girls in danger.

If only you could say the same for the guys in Easy. It was even rougher than usual, Skip and Penkala had been hit and Toye, Guarnere and Compton had been taken off the line. Easy was going to take the town of Foy with your King girls, as radio man George was going to be right next to Dike and you had never worried more about him.

Perconte was off somewhere so it was just you and George huddle together in the foxhole, your hands had found each other once again. At this point you didn’t question it, it was just a short but sweet relief from everything that was happening. “You sure you have to stay by Dike the whole time?” you asked him quietly, licking your permanently chapped lips.

George nodded solemnly, “Unfortunately, but when he shits the bed you can take over right?” he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

You looked over at him, his helmet was off and his hair fluttered in the breeze that dipped into the top of your foxhole. “Sort of,” you sighed, “Technically I’m a Captain so in a way, yes. But I can’t officially take over in the middle of the battle, I’m not even in the paratroopers.”

“You know any one of us will do what you tell us to over Dike,” he looked at you and your eyes locked.

“I know, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” you whispered and looked away. George sighed and turned his gaze as well. Now wasn’t the time to be getting involved with anyone, you told yourself, but you couldn’t help the way your breath hitched and your stomach flipped when George looked at you. You didn’t realise he was feeling the exact same way.

—

The attack was in progress and it was a mess. The rest of King company was divided into the platoons of Easy and you were stuck behind a haystack with Dike, George and Lipton. Everyone was screaming, George telling Dike to talk to Winters, Lipton wanting orders and Dike yelling to retreat.

“That’s it!” you yelled, “George, he won’t talk ask for them to send in someone to take over,” You ordered, “Lipton, go get grenade launchers on that sniper!” you yelled and Lipton set off to do so whilst George screamed into the radio.

“You-you can’t do that, this is my company,” Dike protested weakly.

“I just did,” you spat at him. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw Spiers run towards you. “We’ve got grenade launchers taking out the sniper,” you informed in.

Spiers nodded, “Alright, let’s go round there with first platoon. You’re with me.”

“Yes sir,” you nodded and followed after him as you ran to hook up with first platoon. George watched you go with awe on his face for a second before he ran off after Lipton.

—

After the attack on Foy you were finally in the clear, you managed to get to Battalion HQ where they had proper radios and hook up with the WAC commander. You had hoped they would have let you stay with Easy for the rest of the war but they had other plans in mind.

You found the rest of King Company sitting round with some of the Easy guys, they seemed almost happy for the first time in two months and you hated to break it up. “We’ve got orders to move out,” you said quietly when you reach them.

The group all looked up and you met George’s sad brown eyes through the crowd, “What?” Clarke asked confused.

“You’re not staying with us?” Liebgott asked.

You shook your head, “No, we have to leave in the morning. They’ve got other places where they need us,” you explained.

“We need you,” George spoke and they all nodded in agreement.

“Sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. Pack your stuff and say your goodbyes we leave at 0600 hours,” you told them and walked away.

A few seconds later George caught up with you, “So you’re leaving. For real?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

You nodded, “'Friad so,” you slowed and turned to face him fully.

“Will we see you again? Will I see you again?” he asked you quietly.

“Probably, you know how I’m always running into you guys,” you said with a light smile then got serious, you knew he meant more than just the King girls and Easy boys fighting alongside each other. “If we both make it through, we’ll meet up when we get to go home, alright? Promise you’ll write?”

George nodded, “Of course. Promise you’ll write back?”

You smiled gently, “Of course,” you parroted back to him. He took you by surprise and pulled you into a tight hug, you didn’t resist and wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck knowing it was possible the last time you might ever see him again.

All too soon the hug was over and you pulled away, there was something familiar about his eyes and his smile and you realised in the back of your mind that he had become what home meant to you. Home meant George, your fingers laced together whilst he made a joke to cheer you up. You were out in public, in the middle of the street where anyone could see you and that was the only thing stopping you from kissing him. “So I guess this is it,” you said shakily.

George nodded and lit up a cigarette, “I guess so,” he agreed.

“Goodbye, George” you whispered then walked away to gather your things. Like always George watched you go, but this time he wasn’t watching in awe, he was willing the tears not to fall.

—

As Easy entered Haguenau there wasn’t a speck of happiness. They had lost so many and King Company had been shipped out the day before they were driven in. It was made worse by fresh faced replacements who were itching to see combat and Webster who came in as if he hadn’t skipped out for four months.

As for you and King Company, you were moved across Europe, you weren’t sure whereabouts. When you got there the higher up were shocked by the startling lack of a company you were left with, they did some moving around and got a few newly graduated recruits to join you. None of them had seen as much combat as the remaining six of you had and they all looked up to you, you weren’t mean to the replacements but you didn’t really socialise with them. It wasn’t their fault, you knew, but they reminded you of you and all the women you had lost along the way and you couldn’t bare to look at them.

You got word that Hitler shot himself but the war wasn’t over, Germans began surrendering and you and the newly resized King Company got moved further into Germany. When you finally got a chance to look in a mirror you saw how changed you were, you had a few scars on your face and you looked older and more weary than when you had joined the WAC. You always thought about George, he was always in the back of your mind, was he even still alive? You had no way of knowing.

The back end of the war was as dull as you had predicted it to be but things were looking up, you were billeted in houses with warm showers and warm food. It was the healthiest you had looked in months.

Then the best news that you had ever hoped for came your way, King Company was moving out to Berchtesgaden to hook up with Easy Company.

—

Easy Company’s advance had been cut short by a mountain of boulders blocking the road they needed to drive up. Winters, Nixon and Spiers were up by the front truck with George lingering behind them on the radio to Battalion, they were trying to be the first to the Eagle’s Nest.

“Colonel wants Easy to be the first up there,” Winters told Spiers.

“So let’s go,” Spiers said.

“I hope you boys aren’t planning on going anywhere without us,” you announced from behind them all as they hadn’t seen you arrive and walk up.

“Y/N!” George practically yelled and pulled you into a tight hug, quickly letting you go when he realised he was next to superior officers. “I mean, Captain Y/L/N,” he saluted.

You laughed, “Good to see you, too, George.” You faced the others and saluted, they returned the gesture, “We’ve got orders to hook up with you, but obviously Easy can officially be the first ones up there.”

Spiers nodded with a little smile, “Good. Let’s go.”

—

You went back with George to the truck he was sitting on with other Easy guys who were all happy to see you. You squished in next to George, happy to be by his side once again, “So I see you’re not dead yet,” you grinned at him.

“I can say the same for you,” he smiled.

“How’s the rest of the girls?” Liebgott asked from opposite you.

“Doing alright, we got a couple of replacements to bump up our numbers. Bit late but I can’t complain,” you shrugged. You noticed the man sitting next to Liebgott staring at you with confusion, “Can I help you?” you asked him.

He seemed startled that you were confronting him, “Yes, sorry, but who are you?”

“Captain Y/L/N, WAC. Who are you?” you asked with a harsh tone in your voice that took him aback.

“Webster, David Webster. I’ve not seen you around before,” he asked and you could tell his real question was ‘why is there a woman on the truck with us?’.

“Captain here helped us out in Bastogne when pretty much all the rest of her company got killed,” Liebgott explained with an edge to his voice, you didn’t want to get in between the two of them and have a fight break out so you turned your attention back to George.

“How you been doing?” you asked him quietly.

“Better than ever now you’re back,” he grinned and you couldn’t help the small blush that rose to your cheeks and you shoved him lightly.

—

The war was officially over, victory in Europe and Japan. You could all go home, you weren’t sure what would await you when you got back to your home town. Your parents hadn’t approved of you joining the WAC and you knew the neighbours hadn’t either, you had no idea what sort of reception would greet you when you stepped off that train.

You voiced your concerns to George, the two of you sat in the room he was being billeted in until you all shipped out. “Do you have to go home?” he asked hesitantly.

“What?” you whipped your head round to him.

“Do you have to go home?” he repeated more confidently, “Why don’t you come back to Rhode Island. With me,” he suggested.

“Are you serious?” you tried to tell if he was joking or not.

He nodded, “Completely.”

A wide smile broke out onto your face, “I’d love to,” you agreed.

His face split into the biggest grin you had ever seen on him and he jumped up and hugged you, he lifted you off the ground and spun you around the room. You let out a small scream of surprise and clutched onto his shoulders, when he set you down he wasted no time in crashing his lips into yours.

Your eyes widened for a split second but then you closed them and sunk into the kiss, you felt your fingers tingle and you pressed closer to him as he kissed you deeper. You had been waiting the whole war for this and it was better than you had ever dreamed, you both slotted perfectly together and you knew that you could never leave him.

George’s hands tangled in your hair and cupped your jaw, when you couldn’t go on any longer without air you both pulled away panting and rested your foreheads together. His hands had messed up your hair and it fell in soft tendrils around your face, “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, “You’ve always been beautiful.”

“Even when I’m covered in mud in the middle of battle?” you grinned.

He laughed and laced your fingers with his, “Especially then.”


End file.
